scamp and angel's new life
by TY12345
Summary: it has been one month since angel was adopted by scamps family and they have been living as boyfriend and girlfriend ever since and scamp couldn't be happier or could he. P.s. please review and/or p.m me
1. Chapter 1

scamp was sitting by the window sighing happily as he looked out at the dog that had captured his heart her name was angel and to scamp she was the most beautiful dog in the world she is so lovely her smile is brighter then the sun and her eyes are like stars shining in the night sky thought scamp he was in such a deep trance that he didn't hear  
his dad come up behind him.

tramp: hey whirlwind watch'ya looking at he asked. scamp didn't hear him though he was to deep in thought to notices so he asked again sentence when he heard scamp sigh in content to himself. oh I get it he said to him self as he went up to his son and tapped him on the shoulder. AH said scamp as he jumped 5 feet in the air and landed back on  
his feet gasping for breath.

scamp: d-don't d-do that! what are you trying to do dad give me a heart-a-tack!

tramp: sorry I didn't mean to scare you son anyway what or should I say who are you looking at he said winking at scamp.

scamp: scamp just sighed happily and said the love of my life angel who else.

tramp: heh you really love her don't you son.

scamp: more than life itself I mean just look at her she is so beautiful her smile is brighter then the sun her eyes are like stars shining in the night sky and her voice ohh her voice is like listening to the best music on the planet and.

tramp: ok ok I think I get the picture so how are you and her doing together as boyfriend and girlfriend?

scamp: great me and her have never been happier but.

tramp: but what whirlwind?

scamp: well it's just I'm hoping we can be something more you know as in us becoming well you know!

tramp: you mean you want to be her MATE he asked in a slight shocked and understanding voice?

scamp: yes.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

tramp: ok ok I think I get the picture so how are you and her doing together as boyfriend and girlfriend?

scamp: great me and her have never been happier but.

tramp: but what whirlwind?

scamp: well it's just I'm hoping we can be something more you know as in us becoming well you know!

tramp: you mean you want to be her MATE he asked with a shocked look on his face.

scamp: yes.

* * *

his dad went silent for a minute with the shocked look still plastered on his face then he looked at his son and it changed to a look of understanding and he said.

* * *

tramp: are you sure that's what you want son?

scamp: yes dad but it's really up to angel it's her choice and I'll be happy no matter what her answer is he said with a genuine smile on his face.

tramp: well if your sure that's what you want then you have my blessing he said smiling and he was just about to turn and go tell lady the news when scamp said.

scamp: oh and dad his dad stopped and turned to look at him.

tramp: yeah son?

scamp: can you make sure that my sisters don't disturb us if she does say yes that is?

tramp: heh don't worry son your mom and I will keep them out of your hair.

scamp: thanks dad.

tramp: you're welcome son now what are you waiting for go get her he said smiling.

scamp ran to the door and skidded to a halt before walking out the doggy door and onto the porch and he silently walked up to angel and kissed her on the cheek to which  
she giggled before he sat down beside her.

scamp: hey beautiful what are you doing out here he said before giving her another kiss on the cheek.

angel: nothing (giggle) just looking at the stars in the sky she said before laying her head on his shoulder. there beautiful aren't they tenderfoot?

scamp: yah beautiful just like your eyes.

angel: y-y-you t-t-think my eyes are as beautiful as the stars she asked while sitting up to look at him wide-eyed.

scamp: of course I do and that's not the only thing that I find beautiful about you.

angel: it's not?

scamp: nope. do you want to know what else I find beautiful about you?

angel: yes I do she said and he smiled as he began.

scamp: your smile is brighter than the sun

your eyes are like stars shining in the night sky

and your voice is like listening to the best music on the planet.

* * *

by the time he was finished angel was in tears never had she heard something so beautiful in her life especially not about her and to hear it from scamp she thought she was dreaming.

angel: am I dreaming?

scamp: (giggle) no angel your not dreaming you are wide awake and I know what you're going to say and this should answer your question.

angel: what do you-oumf

she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before scamp's lips met hers and when they did her eyes shot open from shock but it soon passed and was replaced by pleaser

as she closed her eyes and kissed him back the kiss lasted for 5 minutes before they had to break for air.

scamp: well...does...that...answer...your...question? he said gasping for breath.

angel: yes...it...does...and...I tell you what... I think I'd prefer that over just saying yes any day.

scamp: yea so do I angel.

he paused for a second before raising his head to look at angel before he said.

scamp: hey angel.

angel: yea scamp?

scamp: well I was wondering if you want to take are relationship to the next level?

angel: s-s-scamp! are you asking me what I think your asking me?

scamp: angel well you be my mate?

angel: yes yes a thousand times yes she said before running into him and knocking him on his back with her laying on top of him giving him kiss after kiss and crying tears of joy and scamp crying tears of joy and also laughing every time angel licked his face and after about 30 minutes of this she stopped and just laid on him.

scamp still had one more thing he needed to ask but would she say yes.

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME.**


End file.
